Folie Douce
by Nevroz
Summary: Les pilotes de Gundam croyaient être en paix, et pourtant quelqu'un semble s'acharner sur eux au point de leur tendre un piège et de les faire envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Comment vont-ils faire face à cette nouvelle situation ? Comment ne pas croire qu'ils sont réellement devenus fous ?
1. Lentement mais surement

**Titre : **Folie douce

**Auteur :** Nevroz

**Genre :** Drama / Romance

**Couple :** A venir (Yaoi)

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Sources :** Gundam Wing

_Résumé : Les pilotes de Gundam croyaient être en paix, et pourtant quelqu'un semble s'acharner sur eux au point de leur tendre un piège et de les faire envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Comment vont-ils faire face à cette nouvelle situation ? Comment ne pas croire qu'ils sont réellement devenus fous ? _

_Voilà une petite fic que je commence sur un gros coup de tête, en deux heures de temps où les idées se sont soudain mises à se bousculer dans ma petite caboche et où mes doigts se sont déchaînés sur mon clavier. À force de trop réfléchir sur mes histoires, je finis toujours par me lasser, peut-être que comme cette fois-ci je ne me laisse pas le temps de cogiter, ça donnera quelque chose de bien (tentons l'expérience)._

_Enfin bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle n'aura pas trop d'incohérences. Je ne sais pas du tout où tout ceci va mener (je veux dire, le nombre de chapitres) mais en tout cas je me sens très inspiré. Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir, surtout pour les gens sans confiance comme moi ..._

_._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 1 : Lentement, mais surement**

.

Trois années se sont écoulées depuis la fin de la guerre.

Le temps est vite passé et la vie a repris son cours dans une ambiance de paix.

Ou presque.

Car il n'est pas aussi facile qu'on le dit de se remettre d'un tel conflit et plus particulièrement pour les politiciens qui bien entendu avaient eu de quoi faire. Les colonies et la Terre avaient cessé toute production d'armes, comme promis, avec plus de méfiance que jamais depuis cette histoire avec Marimeya Barton.

Et si lors de la première année tout semblait bien fonctionner, une curieuse ambiance se mit lentement à s'installer.

D'abord, il fut interdit de mentionner ces années difficiles dans les programmes scolaires. Aussi, il fut décidé que les Gundams et les Mobiles suits ne devaient plus faire parti de l'histoire générale et serait désormais un sujet tabou.

Ensuite, et ce dans le plus grand secret médiatique, une procédure juridique fût lancée et de nombreux « assassins » de guerre furent jugés.

Des enquêtes mirent plusieurs personnes en prison et ruinèrent même quelques familles influentes.

Au milieu de tout ceci, les pilotes de Gundam avaient pour ainsi dire chaud aux fesses.

Heero avait réussi à détourner des informations tenues secrètes et avait par la même appris qu'il était dans la ligne de mire de cette nouvelle politique. Il en avait directement informé ses ex-coéquipiers afin qu'ils soient eux aussi sur leur garde.

Mais un an s'est ensuite écoulé sans que rien ne se passe.

Absolument rien. Quoi que...

Yui continuait à travailler auprès de Relena, toujours dans l'ombre, sans s'être senti une seule fois menacé. Même le royaume de Sank et sa célèbre protégée n'avait pas eu à craindre grand-chose.

De même que pour Trowa dans son cirque, Quatre à la tête de l'entreprise familiale et Wufei au sein des préventers.

Quant à Duo, personne n'avait de nouvelles... Il avait complètement disparu de la circulation. Et c'était là le seul problème.

Quatre avait bien tenté de le chercher, car il sentait en lui qu'il était vivant, et pour cela il avait même demandé à Heero de l'aider.

Mais malgré les talents de ce dernier, il ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé. Jusqu'à ce jour où le natté lui avait envoyé un courrier, sans doute avait-il remarqué qu'on avait piraté son ordinateur, pour certifier qu'il voulait être tranquille et faire table rase du passé.

La situation n'en restait pas moins étrange, un tel message ne lui ressemblait pas. Encore moins la façon dont il avait été formulé !

Ultérieurement, Chang fut le premier à sentir une menace plus concrète se pointer, bien que les choses ne se présentèrent pas aussi clairement que ça a en l'air.

C'est surtout à son travail que tout se mit à basculer.

Il y a trois mois, Sally n'eut soudainement plus le droit d'exercer ses ordres sur lui, puisqu'elle fût mutée ailleurs.

Suite à ça, tout sembla se retourner contre l'ex-pilote de l'Altron !

On lui reprocha de plus en plus sa façon de bosser. On le contredisait.

On le réprimandait... Lui, le soldat plus qu'expérimenté.

Tous ses supérieurs se retournèrent du jour au lendemain contre lui, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la cause puisqu'il lui semblait ne rien avoir changé.

Et puis un jour arriva cet horrible accident ...

.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**.**

« Heero, je vais me coucher. Passe une bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit, Relena »

La jeune femme vient près de lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue, les mains délicatement posées sur ses épaules.

« Ne veille pas trop tard cette fois-ci »

« Hn »

Elle s'éloigne et se rend dans sa chambre après un dernier regard vers son ami encore et toujours derrière son pc.

Lorsque celui-ci est seul avec pour unique lumière celle qui se dégage de son écran, il se met à consulter les dernières actualités politiques sur un site pirate.

Un gros titre attire particulièrement son intention.

**_Une explosion à l'étage d'un bâtiment cause la mort de treize personnes, dont quatre enfants. Seul un préventer y survit et se retrouve soupçonné._**

En lisant l'article, l'ancien soldat sent son sang se glacer.

Le comble pour un iceberg.

Wufei Chang était le nom de cet employé.

L'accident s'était passé ce matin vers 9h30 et les treize personnes en question étaient les civils qui vivaient là où il louait son appartement.

Sans trop de détail, on y témoignait que ces derniers temps le préventer en question se montrait de plus en plus aigri et étrange au travail et que ses missions, bien que réussies, n'étaient jamais accomplies dans les normes.

Ce qui faisait de lui un potentiel coupable, avant qu'une enquête approfondie sur la raison de l'explosion soit lancée.

Heero ne savait pas trop ce que ça voulait dire, l'affaire n'en dévoilant pas plus pour le moment.

Alors il décide d'envoyer l'article à Trowa et Quatre, et continua à faire ses recherches durant le reste de la nuit.

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les yeux cernés et le teint pâle pousse un long soupir en regardant la ville qui s'étend face à lui, à travers la gigantesque fenêtre de son non moins gigantesque bureau.

Il termine son thé puis se tourne vers son ordinateur pour aller consulter ses mails et le plan de sa journée. Bien qu'il le connaisse déjà.

Pour un garçon de son âge, il fait peine à voir...

À croire que les affaires avaient fini par le bouffer.

On le lui avait pourtant dit, qu'il était trop pur et trop fragile pour se lancer dans cet univers si tôt !

Mais il était hors de question pour Quatre R. Winner de laisser l'entreprise de son père entre les mains d'autres gérants ou même de ses sœurs ! Même le temps qu'il finisse son éducation dans le monde des affaires et gagne en maturité.

Et puis la vérité c'est que ce n'était pas le travail qui le fatiguait autant.

C'était Duo.

Sa perte et son absence avaient été un choc pour lui.

Le fait de ne plus lire ses mails et de ne plus avoir de nouvelles du jour au lendemain l'avait profondément blessé.

Et il n'était pas le seul à être inquiet. Il savait que Trowa aussi n'en présageait rien de bon, pour en avoir plusieurs fois discuté avec lui.

La lecture du mail qu'Heero lui a envoyé cette nuit finit justement de confirmer ses doutes.

Wufei, un assassin psychopathe ? L'étage de son appartement prit en attentat ?

Oui, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond...

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

.

« Lâchez-moi ! Ne posez pas vos sales pattes sur moi ! »

Trois hommes assez larges tentent de maintenir le chinois qu'on poussait à l'intérieur d'un secteur blindé, aussi blanc et clean qu'un hôpital, en compagnie de deux autres gardes.

Une petite femme s'approche d'eux avec un bloc note en main.

« Monsieur Chang veuillez vous calmer. »

« Ne me demandez pas de me calmer sale Onna ! Où m'avez-vous emmené?! »

La médecin fait un geste vers l'infirmière assise derrière le comptoir qui s'absente alors deux minutes pour revenir avec un kit de seringues et produits.

Pendant ce temps, la responsable s'était mise à expliquer :

« Vous êtes à l'hôpital Claymore. Vous allez sagement rester ici le temps que l'enquête suite à l'explosion de votre bâtiment aboutisse, mais aussi le temps que vous alliez mieux »

Son ton est calme et neutre à en faire froid dans le dos.

« Que j'aille mieux ?! Mais que j'aille mieux de quoi !? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont face à face, elle lève ses petits yeux cachés derrière ses demi-lunes vers lui et le toise avant de faire signe à l'infirmière de lui administrer un calmant.

« Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Wufei montrait les dents et les deux gardes durent immédiatement se joindre aux autres pour l'immobiliser.

Une fois la piqûre faite, le chinois est amené dans une chambre dans un décor qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une vieille prison qu'à un hôpital.

Il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec cet établissement.

« Nous l'avons placé dans la chambre 13. Il semblerait qu'ils se connaissent déjà avec son futur voisin de chambrée »

La femme suit jusqu'au bout les deux hommes qui portent l'asiatique vers la pièce désignée.

Ils le soutiennent par les épaules, puisque le patient ne dort pas complètement et anticipe encore quelques pas.

Enragé comme jamais il ne l'a été, Wufei met en effet un temps avant de complètement se laisser submerger par les effets du calmant, n'apercevant que très vaguement les longs couloirs qu'on lui fait traverser.

Une fois dans la chambre, il croit croiser un regard familier avant de sombrer sur son matelas.

Ces deux lueurs améthyste dans le brouillard qui l'entoure marquèrent définitivement son esprit.

« M-Maxwell »

Se rappelle-t-il dans un dernier éclair de lucidité avant de s'endormir.


	2. Retrouvailles

******Titre : **Folie douce

******Auteur :** Nevroz

******Genre :** Drama / Romance

******Couple :** 01x03, 0?x0?

******Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

******Sources :** Gundam Wing

___Désolé____e____ pour le retard, j'avais ____prévu____ de poster la suite bien plus tôt ! ____Mais sans vouloir déballer ma vie, je n'ai pas eu fini à temps ce que je voulais raconter dans ce chapitre ____suite à quelques imprévus____, puis je suis partie en vacances, ce qui ne m'a empêché____e____ de finir ce que j'avais ____commencé____. C'est donc très lentement que j'ai dû clore ce chapitre._

_Ça____ prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais je ne crois pas que cette histoire se terminera sans une fin ! Par respect pour ceux qui la suivent..._

___Quand aux couples, maintenant que je dévoile enfin qu'il ne s'agit pas des couples traditionnels, j'espère que je ne vais pas en décevoir (Pour dire vrai, en écrivant le premier chapitre, j'hésitais encore de si j'allais sortir de la norme ou pas. Ce qui d'ailleurs m'a fait ralentir). Mais un peu de changement ne fait pas de mal et il y a déjà bien assez de 01x02 comme ça ;) _

___Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

**.**

Ça faisait longtemps que Wufei ne s'est pas senti dans cet état en se réveillant.

L'impression de ne plus savoir où l'on est, de voir trouble.

D'être troublé.

Et d'avoir ce vide au fond de soi que seule la crainte vient combler.

La dose qu'on lui a injectée était puissante et la colère n'avait rien arrangé.

C'est donc avec un sacré mal de tête qu'il fut tiré d'un repos forcé et non réparateur, dans une pièce aussi neutre et vide qu'une chambre d'hôpital, ou d'une prison.

Son premier réflexe est de porter la main au visage, comme si ce simple geste pouvait le soulager de tout le mal qui l'engourdit pourtant de moins en moins au fil des secondes.

Effectivement, plus il se dérobe de son sommeil, plus cette impression d'avoir la gueule de bois s'estompe.

Il se souvient alors de son arrivée ici, de la situation folle dans laquelle il se trouvait et enfin de Maxwell, le faisant se redresser sans plus tarder pour le chercher du regard.

Mais la chambre dans laquelle il se trouve, bien que prévue pour deux personnes, est bel et bien vide, lui renvoyant à nouveau ce désagréable sentiment d'être plus seul que jamais.

Un comble pour un solitaire comme lui...

L'espoir d'avoir retrouvé le natté et se rendre compte ensuite que peut-être il l'avait imaginé le laisse un instant interdit, lui qui croyait pourtant s'en foutre royalement.

À moins que ce soit l'idée égoïste de ne pas être seul dans cette galère durant les deux dernières secondes avant de sombrer, qui le laissait si déçu maintenant qu'il était réveillé et loin d'être accompagné ?

Ne souhaitant pas s'y attarder, il se lève difficilement puis examine plus intensément ce qui l'entoure.

Une fenêtre donne vue sur un paysage enneigé, sans même un grillage pour empêcher quiconque de s'y évader.

Et pour cause, en se rapprochant Wufei constate qu'il ne s'agit que d'un écran revoyant l'image artificielle d'une belle journée d'hiver. Ce qui ne l'étonne qu'à moitié.

Ensuite il se tourne vers la porte sur laquelle il pose sa main pour actionner la poignet.

Cela lui semble facile, mais ce serait con de ne pas essayer non ?

À son grand étonnement, celle-ci n'est pas verrouillée et ouvre sur un long couloir gris et blanc.

Une infirmière y passe justement et lui sourit d'un air exagérément bienveillant lorsqu'elle le voit sortir sur la défensive.

« Monsieur Chang, vous êtes réveillés »

« Où suis-je ? »

« À l'hôpital Claymore. Vous y êtes interné depuis hier »

« Oui, ça je sais... »

Il grimace et claque sa langue contre son palet.

Le pauvre ne sait même plus quelles questions poser, tant la situation lui semble démesurée.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

« Que vous alliez mieux bien sûr ! »

Le rire qu'elle lui lance lui donne l'impression de n'être qu'un enfant dont la bêtise est attendrissante.

Ce qui le froisse énormément et l'énerve un peu plus encore.

« Je vais très bien »

« Vous en discuterez avec Docteur Valery, si je ne me trompe, vous avez rendez-vous avec lui demain matin »

Elle regarde ses notes sous le regard plus noir que jamais de l'asiatique.

Si elle avait daigné lever les yeux vers lui, elle se serait sans doute noyée dans les profondeurs des ténèbres, tant Wufei y mettait du sien !

Mais il décide de se calmer, conscient que sa colère peut devenir son pire ennemi ici, surtout si l'endroit a pour but d'analyser son comportement.

Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fout là, bien que s'il le devine malheureusement, il ne comprend pas.

Tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade, un piège, et il en a parfaitement conscience. Du moins il en reste persuadé.

Car non, il n'est pas fou !

Parce que ce n'est pas lui qui a commis cet attentat, ni lui le preventer irresponsable à qui on reproche tant de mauvaises actions.

À quoi tout ceci rime ? Pourquoi lui et jusqu'où tout ceci allait le mener ?

Le pire, c'est qu'en plus de l'injustice et la trahison, ce que l'ex-pilote 05 déteste par-dessus tout est de ne pas avoir le contrôle.

Dans le cas présent, il semblerait qu'il soit victime de tout ce qu'il exècre à la fois.

Dans ce cas, combien de temps allait-il réussir à garder son sang-froid ?

À croire que la paix et le confort qu'elle lui avait apporté l'avaient rendu moins patient.

Avant qu'il ne se détourne de cette _onna_ pour chercher plus d'indices à ce qui ressemble de plus en plus à un cauchemar, des cris s'élèvent soudain à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Du feu ! Ils brûlent tous ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Il faut qu'ils brûlent tous ! »

L'infirmière le délaisse bien avant qu'il le fasse donc, et se dirige vers cet homme recroquevillé dans un coin à hurler en tapant des poings sur le mur.

« Monsieur Jeager ! Calmez-vous ... »

Wufei n'écoute pas la suite, le sang refroidit par la terrible constatation qu'on l'a lâché chez les fous, et se dirige au côté opposé du couloir, vers ce qui semble être la pièce commune aux patients.

Sa théorie se confirme lorsque dans le salon qui s'ouvre devant lui, muni uniquement de deux canapés, deux tables et une télé, hommes et femmes adoptent un comportement étrange ou renfermé sans avoir l'air de le remarquer.

Une envie irrésistible d'hurler de rage lui vient alors, si honteux d'être confondu avec ces gens-là !

Son regard ne peut que fuir vers le mur décoré d'affreux tableaux sur sa droite.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'y fait »

_Cette voix._

Un jeune homme à la natte, plus grand et au visage plus fin qu'à son adolescence, est appuyé contre le mur, un peu plus loin derrière lui.

Tête baissée et bras croisés, le sourire moqueur qui traverse son visage entouré de mèches trop longues, renvoie à Wufei un immense soulagement, ainsi qu'une pointe d'agacement.

Ce crétin avait l'air amusé par les circonstances.

_Maxwell..._

Celui-ci se redresse et se tourne vers lui, la curiosité se lisant dans le regard qu'il lui donne.

« Je crois que nous avons des choses à se dire »

Dit-il à voix basse.

« Allons dans la chambre »

Wufei hoche la tête et le suit.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux et seuls, Duo va s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit.

« J'ai cru entendre que tu t'étais fait griller, si j'puis dire, en faisant péter un immeuble ? Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose dehors ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait »

Le chinois s'installe sur le bord du lit, face à son pote, si il pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

Car il n'avait jamais considéré les autres pilotes comme ses amis, ni spécialement comme des alliés.

S'il s'était joint à eux, c'était uniquement par intérêt !

La preuve en est, il n'avait pas cherché à rester en contact avec eux après la guerre, même si ses missions et son engagement auprès des préventers l'avaient contraint à en revoir certains.

Plus particulièrement le pilote 01 et 02, qui de temps en temps travaillait pour eux et faisait équipe avec lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris la disparition du natté, en plus du mail que Quatre lui avait envoyé.

D'ailleurs, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait fait quelques recherches de son côté, durant son temps libre à ce qu'il prétendait, sans vouloir s'avouer que cette absence ne l'avait pas réjoui, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire aux nombreuses menaces de mort lancées au natté quand celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Je vois... Tu crois à un coup monté ? Même si je doute qu'on se retrouve ici plutôt qu'en taule suite à ce genre d'attaque»

« Je ne suis pas encore considéré comme coupable, ils font une enquête. Ils m'ont... enfermé ici parce qu'ils croient que j'en ai besoin depuis un moment »

Ses doigts craquent sous la pression que subissent ses poings serrés sur ses genoux.

Le petit rire que lâche Duo ne l'aide pas.

« Je savais bien que tes colères étaient celles d'un psychopathe !... Hey 'Fei, détends toi, je plaisante »

« Comment tu peux prendre les choses autant à la légère. Je me sens piégé. Manipulé... J'ai l'impression qu'on se moque de moi ! »

Sans un mot, le brun l'observe un moment. Plus pour lui laisser le temps de se détendre, parce qu'il sait qu'il est le dernier placé pour l'aider à s'apaiser et que le moment est trop grave pour qu'il pense en profiter, que parce qu'il n'a rien à ajouter.

Il soupire.

« J'étais comme toi en arrivant ici, pour te dire, ils m'ont mis plusieurs fois en isolement à force de foutre la merde avec mes tentatives de fuite »

« ... Et tu n'as pas réussi ? »

« Non, je ne sais toujours pas où on est, mais quand on sort de notre secteur, c'est un véritable labyrinthe. Et impossible de trouver un plan ou une quelconque info sur les pc du secrétariat. »

« ... »

« Wu', il n'y a pas moyen de sortir d'ici sans l'accord d'un médecin. Et être isolé de tout durant des jours ne vaut vraiment pas le coup d'avoir essayé »

Wufei le regarde avec surprise s'allonger sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête à fixer le plafond.

« Joue l'jeu mec, c'est l'plus sur »

À cette désagréable conclusion que même Duo, du genre têtu et acharné lui lance, l'asiatique baisse la tête et retombe dans son mutisme. Il posera toutes ses questions plus tard, quand même curieux de savoir comment celui à la tresse s'est retrouvé ici dans le plus grand secret.

Actuellement, il avait besoin de méditer et d'assimiler son drôle de sort.

.

******xxxxxxxxxxxx**

.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Comme à son habitude, Heero est derrière son portable, prêt à commencer sa nuit de recherches puisque ce soir il n'a d'autres obligations.

Sauf que contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'est pas Relena qui vient le voir pour lui faire part de son inquiétude, mais un jeune homme qui n'était pas censé être là, mais qui pourtant avait pris la peine de passer parce que son cirque venait d'arriver au royaume.

Ce garçon à la mèche est de loin le seul qui comprend au mieux le comportement du pilote 01 ces derniers temps, et donc celui qui risque le moins de se prendre un rejet.

Il est le seul qui ne vient pas le voir uniquement pour le réprimander à propos de son comportement aussi froid et professionnel qu'en temps de guerre, alors qu'ils n'y sont plus justement.

C'est aussi un des rares à qui il n'a pas besoin de répondre pour signifier que non, il n'a rien trouvé de très concluant.

En fait, Trowa Barton venait le voir dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, parfois même il le faisait exprès lorsqu'il s'octroyait quelques congés, ce qu'Heero n'était pas censé savoir.

Et il ne s'en plaignait pas de toute façon.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, les visites de l'artiste lui étaient d'un énorme soutien.

À chaque fois même, il était surpris d'être aussi content.

Il le sent venir se poser derrière lui, son parfum ambré venant lui chatouiller les narines et lui procurer un frisson qui ne se remarque pas, puisque ses doigts ne cessent de pianoter sur son clavier.

La main qui vient se poser sur son épaule non plus n'a pas l'air de le troubler, extérieurement, alors que le méché observe les dossiers qu'il lui montre sur l'écran.

« Tu crois que la disparition de Duo est en lien avec les problèmes de Wufei ? »

« J'en suis certain »

Trowa n'ajoute rien, se contentant de lire en diagonale les quelques articles que le perfect soldier lui présente, à propos d'un ministre terrien engagé juste après la guerre.

Malgré la discrétion dont Georges J. Osman avait fait preuve, souvent jugé comme peu charismatique, en tout cas bien moins que Relena Peacecraft par exemple, il avait un jour commis une petite bavure en laissant circuler une rumeur comme quoi il n'appréciait pas particulièrement le lien hypocrite entre la Terre et les colonies.

Rien n'avait été confirmé ni démenti, à vrai dire l'information avait fait son buzz avant d'être rapidement dépassée par d'autres faits.

« Duo n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête. Avec son passé, il a peut-être souhaité recommencer sa vie à zéro, loin de tout ... »

« Il ne l'aurait pas fait sans en parler à Quatre avant »

Trowa ne peut le contredire, surtout qu'il avait été aux premières loges pour consoler le blond dont le doute et l'idée d'une trahison l'avait honteusement fait verser quelques larmes dans ses bras.

Mais c'est ce qu'il préfère croire pourtant, car même si l'empathe lui a confirmé que Duo était vivant, il craint cependant qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Autant pour lui que pour eux tous.

Sa première pensée en voyant tous ces articles justement, en partant sur l'idée que le natté ai été enlevé, c'est qu'on l'utilise ou le corrompe en présage d'une nouvelle guerre.

D'autant plus qu'il avait été le pilote de Gundam le plus médiatisé après qu'il se soit fait attrapé par Oz, hors mis Quatre dont les occupations en dehors de la Winner Corp. n'avait jamais été dévoilées au grand monde, et donc le plus facile à retrouver.

Ce qui lui semble si insensé que Trowa n'y songe plus longtemps.

« Heero... »

Il se penche tout en venant entourer les épaules plus frêles que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, c'est-à-dire il y a trois semaines, et pose ses lèvres contre son cou.

Cette fois-ci, il sent le frisson qui traverse le corps du soldat, ce qui fait naître en lui une douce chaleur.

Il lui a tant manqué...

« Repose-toi »

Sa prise se resserre et son baiser s'attarde sur la peau hâlée.

« S'il te plaît »

En temps normal l'ex-responsable du Wing se serait frustré que même son amant lui demande de faire une pause.

Mais s'il le lui ordonne, c'est qu'il en a vraiment besoin, il parait.

Lui même ne savait pas comment juger ce genre de besoin avant d'atteindre sa limite, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait une logique très saine.

Alors le plus souvent il faisait confiance à son entourage, les écoutant qu'à moitié, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par craquer, le plus souvent sous les paroles de Trowa.

C'était ça se sociabiliser.

Et aimer ?

Ça il ne voulait le pas savoir.

Aussi, il se redresse pour se laisser aller contre son torse musclé, puis repousse doucement ses bras afin de se lever et sans un mot ni un regard, se diriger hors de la pièce.

Avec un sourire en coin, à peine visible, le clown l'observe s'avancer avant de le rejoindre dans la chambre d'à côté, n'ayant visiblement pas besoin d'une invitation prononcée.

.

******xxxxxxxxxxxx**

.

« Raconte-moi comment tu t'es retrouvé ici »

Duo, qui regardait par la fenêtre un couché de soleil artificiel, tourne ses améthystes étonnées vers son voisin.

Voilà plus d'une heure que ce dernier est assis au milieu de son lit, plongé dans un silence que le natté lui avait accordé.

Au vu de la situation, il ne se sentait pas de l'embêter, après tout, aussi nigaud qu'il peut l'être parfois, il n'était pas un crétin pour autant.

Il avait bien compris que le chinois ne supporterait pas ses bavardages et taquineries, pas plus que d'ordinaire, d'autant plus que la situation et l'ambiance ne s'y prêtent absolument pas.

Chang était déjà bien assez sur les nerfs, sa natte n'y échapperait pas.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix féminine et répétitive résonne entre eux.

« Contrôle »

Une infirmière venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour y jeter un œil et refermer aussitôt.

C'est certainement ça qui jouait le plus sur l'humeur du chinois cette dernière heure, à en voir ses épaules crispées.

Lui qui ne supporte pas d'être dérangé était bien mal tombé lorsqu'un membre de personnel passait environs toutes les vingts minutes pour vérifier si tout se passe bien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est parce que tu viens d'arriver qu'elle passe si souvent. Ce sera de moins en moins le cas si tu ne poses pas de problèmes »

Lui explique le brun en se tournant vers lui.

Il ne peut retenir un sourire face à la grimace de son camarade.

« En même temps, on dirait que tu vas exploser. M'étonne pas qu'elle soit méfiante... Tiens, c'est aussi quand tu fais ce regard-là qu'on a l'impression que tu vas commettre un meurtre. Elle doit s'inquiéter pour moi la pauvre... »

« ... »

« ... Non, sérieusement 'fei, arrête de m''mater avec ces yeux là... »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça »

Duo ne réponds pas et se laisse tomber sur son lit.

« Bref ! Par où commencer."

Il se chatouille le menton avec le bout de sa tresse en faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Hum, en fait, il y a des choses que je ne vous ai pas dit. Tu sais, j'ai fait quelques missions avec vous, mais contrairement à toi ou même Heero, j'suis pas vraiment un préventers, pas officiellement on va dire, puisque j'avais la décharge à gérer »

« Tu te montrais tout de même très disponible »

« Oui, et ce grâce à Hilde. C'était pratiquement elle qui tenait l'affaire. Enfin... presque.

Sur L2 la majorité est à 21 ans, ce qui ne nous mettez pas en droit d'être propriétaire. Jusque là on ne nous avez jamais embêté avec ça puisqu'on bossait pour un type plutôt cool qui avait tout à sa charge tout en nous laissant faire notre business. Mais un jour, sans qu'on voit les choses arriver, il a tout revendu. J'ai jamais croisé le gars à qui la décharge appartient désormais, mais lui s'est intéressé à moi on dirait. Parce que dès son arrivée la justice s'est tournée le cas de chaque employé et on m'a coltiné un tuteur.

Et ouais, tu peux bien hausser le sourcil, j'te jure j'déconne pas. Le fait que j'sois orphelin et que j'ai été impliqué dans la guerre, ça n'a pas joué en ma faveur. On m'a traité comme un gosse irresponsable à qui on s'inquiète subitement de donner de l'aide...

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai essayé de passer par dessus ça et j'ai laissé couler, j't'avais dit que j'voulais une vie plus calme non ? Alors j'ai pas cherché à m'en défendre, après tout, tant que ça ne changeait rien à ma vie. Et puis je n'avais plus longtemps avant d'être majeur. »

Il marque une pause, ayant l'air de se souvenir de ces moments passés, puis soupire avant de poursuivre.

Pour une fois que Wufei le laisse parler.

« Sauf que ce...connard a commencé à se mêler de ma vie privée, à bloquer mes comptes, bref à m'faire chier. Si je n'ai pas cherché à vous en parler ou même à demander de l'aide, c'est que s'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça. Alors j'ai essayé de régler mon problème seul avec le principal concerné... J'me suis emporté et finalement il a envoyé un rapport. Le premier d'une longue série, avec sans doute pas mal de conneries étant donné qu'un jour on est venu m'chercher et on m'a enfermé ici sous son accord. »

« Hilde était au courant ? »

« Elle ne savait pas pour mes conflits avec ce mec, même si j'imagine qu'elle avait remarqué que c'était pas la joie »

« Winner et Yuy t'ont cherché. Moi également et je ne serais pas étonné que Barton y ai mis du sien aussi. Pourtant nous n'avons rien trouvé, pour nous tu totalement disparu »

« Pas même les dossiers ou les rapports me concernant ? »

Wufei secoue la tête en le regardant en coin.

Lui aussi trouve ça étrange.

« Moi qui commençais à croire que j'avais réellement ma place ici et que vous étiez informé de toute cette histoire. Mais... Hilde ne vous a rien dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas été en contact avec elle.»

Le natté fronce les sourcils et se demande alors si son amie n'avait pas livré l'info à Heero ou Quatre parce qu'elle savait que lui n'aurait pas souhaité qu'ils soient au courant, ou si les ex-pilotes avaient jugé l'information sans importance au point de ne pas chercher de ce côté.

Ce qui serait surprenant.

Et puis ce n'était de toute façon pas normal que les dossiers le concernant soient introuvables par des professionnels comme eux.

« Duo, quand tu vois les âmes perdues qui longent les couloirs ou les déments qui occupent la salle commune, tu crois franchement que nous avons notre place ici ? Je ne suis pas instable, ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé, mais mon entourage. Nous sommes victimes d'un complot à n'en pas douter »

Ils se soutiennent du regard de courtes secondes avant que l'américain se morde la lèvre et tourne la tête vers la nuit tombée.

Est-ce qu'il fait vraiment nuit dehors ?

« Si tu le dis »


End file.
